


THE DAY SHIFT (PART 3 OF THE NIGHT SHIFT)

by Doppelganger159



Category: Near Death - Fandom, Sniper - Fandom, This is a good one - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is a very serious one, it has temptation, maybe death, and love, enjoy!





	THE DAY SHIFT (PART 3 OF THE NIGHT SHIFT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very serious one, it has temptation, maybe death, and love, enjoy!

**THE DAY SHIFT** (PART 3 OF THE NIGHT SHIFT)

Nick took a deep sigh, then yelled, "WHY JUDY!?!? WHY DID YOU SAVE MY FUCKING LIFE?!?!" He cried looking at the poor bunny in critical condition on the hospital bed, she had suffered a very terrible injury, I'll tell you all about it. {4 HOURS EARLIER}  
Nick had managed to get up off the floor with Judy, "Well then, I think we should wash off, the stench of sex is all over us." "Yeah, but let's not fuck this time, like last time." "Agreed."  
After they had both taken a shower, SEPARATELY this time (I know you guys want them to fuck again but this one is very serious, but yes, they do fuck in the end............ or not........... or never again..........) As Nick was putting on his uniform, Judy was already ready to go, guess that is one of the perks of being an 24/7 energetic bunny, guess it also comes in handy when she is having sex with her fox;) Anyway, after Nick got ready for another day as the first police fox, while his wife is the first bunny to be in the police, AND they're the first ones for interspecies sex and marriage, sorry, getting off track, after Nick got ready, but first, his hair stood on edge, something was gonna go wrong today, they went downstairs to the police cruiser, but Judy had to go first because if they went together other animals would've saw it, after they had gotten to the police station, Chief Bogo, a.k.a. In this story as an asshole, asked why Judy and Nick had came in at the same time, Judy rapidly answered, "Nicks car was broken down so I picked him up, just to help him out." Bogo was skeptical, "Alright then, take your seats, I'm about to hand out the assignments." As Judy and Nick walked over to take their seats, Nick whispered to Judy, "Nice one." "Thanks" after they took their seats, Bogo gave a serious assignment to the two, there had been a murder in Savanna Central, a cold blood kill from a rooftop sniper, very random, especially in Zootopia. They were granted permission to go on this case together since they worked so well together, nobody knew why;) But when they got to Savanna Central, everything was normal, they parked the police car in a alley looking towards Main Street. They took turns watching, and no matter how much Nick wanted to fuck his little bunny, he knew it was to risky, especially with a cold blood killer out there, "There's a bagel shop down the road, want one?" "Sure, make it a carrot one, heh." "Sure thing, Carrots." After he left, Judy was thinking about 'surprising' him, like sitting in the backseat fully nude, she thought about it, before she could do anything, Nick ran around the corner and slung open the patrol car door and grabbed her then got behind the car, "Nick! What the fuck is happening?!?!" "The criminal, he's on the rooftop, stay down" Nick the hid behind the corner and stuck his head around the corner.......... POW!!!!! It barely missed him, he pulled out his firearm, now all he needed to know where he is, he saw a flash, he went to aim, POW!!!!! He looked around......... then at his feet, it was Judy, she had taken the bullet that would've killed him, he froze, then Nick shot the bear, killed him, he then dropped the gun and picked up Judy, mumbling under his breath, a sad whimper came out of him, he put the unconscious bunny in the police cruiser and he drove to the hospital. She wouldn't stop bleeding, the bullet caught her lower left collarbone, he tried to stop the bleeding but it kept going through hits fur, when he got to the hospital, he carried her in the room, the doctors put her in critical condition, now, where we're we? Right, the beginning, now, Nick couldn't take it anymore, he had to have his Carrots back, she laid there, on that bed, with Nick by her side, 2 days later, a female fox nurse walked in, to check on Judy, when she walked by she did a low sexy growl that caught his attention, he looked at her, she smirked at him, he said to her, "No, this bunny right here, is mine." She grunted and walked out of the room, 5 days later, on the Saturday morning, Judy moaned, Nick got up, "Judy? Judy!" "Ni-Nick?" "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here.........." she leaned up and kissed him, "Carrots, I missed you." "You to Nicky, you to" {2 weeks later at Judy's apartment}  
"Hey Carrots." He said to Judy, "feeling any better?" "Yeah, I got my strength back, but I'm missing one thing." "What's that?" "Mmmhhhhh, you....."

**Author's Note:**

> Type "YES!" if you want a part 4, AND type "TRAITOR!" if you want me to do a story where Nick cheats on Judy, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, type "SEX" if you want me to just do a story of Judy and Nick well, having sex! You choose!


End file.
